


Depression Session

by BreezyDaze



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Kink, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rick takes care of reader, Smoking, Soft Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreezyDaze/pseuds/BreezyDaze
Summary: After not hearing from her for a while, a Rick decides to check in on the reader unannounced. He finds her in a bad way despite her protests that she’s fine. Being uncharacteristicaly him, Rick decideds to help the reader through this rough time in a way only Rick can.





	Depression Session

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for checking out my fic. This started out being a thereputic fic that I hadn’t planned on posting but then I ended up liking where it was going and finished it. 
> 
> I’m a big fan of soft Rick, and I wanted to try my hand at that while still keeping him in character, so I hope you enjoy!

Lime green light illuminated piles of laundry and garbage. The wet, robotic sound of a portal opening filled my dark room. Unsurprisingly out stepped a very inebriated older man. I sighed, pausing the audio book I had been listening to. There went the rest of my night. 

“Jeeeeesus, (Y/N), you live like this?” Rick asked as he let out a long belch, referring to state of disarray my living room was in. Well my entire apartment really. I had a large studio, so while the square footage was great, I had no separation and basically lived in one big room. I looked around to observe how bad things had really gotten in my laziness. I didn’t put away of my clothes the last time I did laundry so a mix of clean and dirty garments were strewn everywhere. 

I currently sat in the area I designated as the ‘living room’, which was really just the far corner of the room sectioned off with couches and where I put my TV. Empty cups and dirty plates surrounded me on every flat surface in reach. A pile of half read books sat on my coffee table next to a tall bong made of stained pink glass. My grinder as well as other smoking accessories were strewn all over the table along with the dirty dishes. The more my eyes scanned, the worse I realized things were. It’s easier to ignore the mess when the one living in it is also the person who made it. 

“Haven’t you ever heard of calling?” I asked, still sitting on the couch. I became increasingly aware of my own appearance now as well. I’m fortunate enough to have a job that allows me to work from home most of the time, so I hadn’t really gone out in the past two weeks. In those times, unless I have to interact with other humans, my personal hygiene tends to fail a bit. I was three days in without having showered, and I knew my hair showed it; frizzy and falling out of the bun that had been sitting on the top of my head. I was grateful it was up though, if my hair had been down it would have looked like a pan after cooking bacon.

“I did, and I texted you, AND, I sent you something on that fucking app, Snapchat, you made me download. Haven’t you heard of checking your damn phone?” Rick snapped back at me. I had heard my phone go off, but I never bothered to check it. I wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone and the audio book I was listening to was getting really good. 

Pulling out my phone, the screen showed three missed calls, two from Rick and one from a friend, as well plenty of other texts, facebook and other social media notifications. I opened his snap, which was actually a great dick pic with the caption “Get that ass ready”. I smiled then took a screenshot of it for later admiration. I looked up at Rick as his phone sent him the notification of my action.

“You took a screenshot didn’t you, you little pervert?” Rick chastised playfully, my tired smile growing wider.

“I might need it for inspiration in the future, incase I can’t get my ass ready,” I replied, leaning forward to take a hit off the bong. Rick moved around to sit next to me on the couch, taking the bong as I passed it to him. We smoked in silence for a while until the bowl was kicked and I was feeling nicely baked. 

“Not that I care, but why haven’t I heard from you in a few weeks?” He gestured to my apartment, “You been holding up in here?” I nodded and began to repack the bong, anything to keep myself occupied and to not look at Rick. “You wanna talk about it?” He asked, taking a sip from the flask he kept in his lab coat. 

“Not particularly.” I replied, passing him the bong so he could have the first hit this time. Once again we sat without talking as we smoked. The sounds of water bubbling and our coughs filling the silence. I welcomed the pain of the coughs, knowing the blissful high was soon to follow. 

“I miss that one drug we did on New Years and Halloween last year. That was fun, can you get it again?” I asked finally breaking the silence. I leaned back on the arm of the couch so I was now facing Rick. 

“(Y/N), are we really not going to talk about what’s going on with you?” He asked me, pushing further than I’d ever expect out of Rick. I tried to remain calm and hold onto the happiness I was feeling from the weed, but I could see the road this night was about to take and I wasn’t looking forward to it. 

“My apartment is just messy, there’s nothing going on with me,” I replied, trying to sound dismissive and condescending to deter him from the subject. It worked when my mom did it to me, maybe it would work with him. Apparently I don’t have the natural terrifying nature of mothers’ yet because Rick was still persistent. 

“Don’t get that tone with me, little girl, and I know the difference between having your home being a mess versus your life. You haven’t spoken to me in two weeks, you’re letting your apartment become a dump, and clearly you’re not taking care of yourself anymore.” His words hurt. Not taking care of myself stung particularly worse than the rest, but they all hurt none the less. 

“You always reply to me, without fail. Even if it’s the next day you always makes sure to message me back. Yet it’s been radio silence for two weeks now, so what’s up? I may be an ass but I know I didn’t do anything wrong so it can’t be me. Talk.” He told me with a soft but demanding voice. 

“I-I don’t. There’s really not anything wrong, Rick. I’ve just been feeling lazy lately. No motivation to do anything, I’m not always like this though, you know that. I’ll bounce back.” I replied, giving him the best answer my brain could muster up. That didn’t seem to appease him by the frown on his face though. 

“Don’t bullshit me. I know a fucking breakdown when I see one. Now why won’t you tell me what happened?” His voice was raising the way it does when’s struggling with one of his experiments.

“Rick, really. Nothing happened, I’ve just been locked up in my apartment, it’s not like I’m out doing a bunch of crazy drugs or anything,” I insisted, trying my best to put him at ease. He stayed silent, just staring at me with a face that said he wasn’t buying it. The longer he stared the more uncomfortable I got. I could feel him breaking down the walls I had put up with such ease. Dammit, this is why I didn’t want to look at him. I’m easier to read than a damn picture book. 

“You just, I don’t know, you just get a little depressed sometimes man. It’s part of life, you suffer for a bit and then you move on.”I told him, trying to look anywhere in the room but his face. 

“If you’ve been suffering so much why haven’t you called me?” He asked, moving over on the couch next to me so we were touching. This was getting very confrontational very fast and I had to find a way out. My brain picked lashing out apparently because I felt anger in the pit of my stomach. 

“Fuck you are you serious? Call Rick because I’m feeling depressed, yeah right. Other than the fact that your entire personality is pure apathy for everything around you, you have also made it very clear that our ‘relationship’ is one purely based on sex. As well as the oh so small throw away fact that I’m replaceable with infinite versions of myself, so I don’t really matter or have value. Why on Earth, or any of the other thousands of planets you’ve visited, would I take my problems to a person who’s not gonna give a shit about them?” I spat back, throwing his own words into his face. 

Rick was clearly just as mad as I was if not more, but he managed to keep himself calm. “You really think I don’t give a shit. Well I’m here now, asking these questions and showing concern for you, so fuck off with thinking I don’t care. Secondly, have you ever considered the fact that maybe some of these infinite other (Y/N)’s are also sleeping with other Rick’s? Or that if you’re suffering from depression, maybe these other (Y/N)’s are as well?” His questions were more accusing than actual questions, but damn if they didn’t shut me up. The first time he told me about infinite dimensions I was on edibles, and that thought fucked with my brain too much so I tried not to think about it. He had a point though, I never really thought of the other versions of me like that. 

“Just because I can replace you with another version of yourself, doesn’t make it any less you. It’s still your brain and your biochemistry, the same stupid inability to make dopamine and serotonin on your own. If I care about you, my (Y/N) in my dimension, then I have to care about all the other infinite (Y/N)s. What if something does one day happen to you, I can’t not take care of this (Y/N) and then expect an alternate you to be fine when mine wasn’t.” Rick told me. I was ashamed to admit how much my heart surged when I heard him call me ‘his’. It’s 2018 and I shouldn’t be so regressive, but I loved Rick’s possessiveness. That was about the only part of what he said that I understood though. My brain’s processing power was lagging from how much we had smoked. 

“Wait what, I’m so lost,” I grumbled rubbing my face, no makeup to worry about smudging. 

“Put it this way. There are an infinite number of Rick’s taking care of an infinite number of (Y/N)’s in dimensions all over. Collectively, for some dumb fucking reason and despite everything we know, we think you’re valuable,” Rick said as he held my hand with his own and looked me directly in the eyes. I wish I could read him the way he read me because I would give anything to know what he was thinking at that moment. My eyes just welled up with tears. Noting threatened to spill over, but my emotions were starting to become over whelming. This was the first actual feeling other that ‘bleh’ that I felt for three straight weeks. I didn’t know how to take it. 

“Rick-“ He stopped me before I could reply. That was the closest Rick would ever get to admitting his feelings for me, making this a conversation he probably didn’t want to continue. 

“You just go get a shower and don’t come out of your bathroom until you feel like a new person. You like makeup and shit, spend some time grooming yourself. It’ll make you feel better,” said his gravely voice as he pulled me up off the couch. I complied with his request, only because I knew he was right. I followed Rick into the bathroom, he already had the water on and was adjusting it to my preferred temperature. 

I began to strip, Rick had seen me naked plenty of times and I was in no mood to feel modest at the moment. I had lost that when Rick portaled into my ‘depression session’, seeing me at my worst. Before I stepped into the shower however, Rick pulled me into a tight hug. It was weird being the only naked one, but I didn’t comment on it. Instead I savored the fluttery feeling in my stomach. 

“I’m gonna run out for a bit, I’ll probably be back before you get out, but in case I’m not don’t freak out,” He said into my hair before kissing my head and taking his leave. I heard a portal open and shut, signifying that I was once again alone in my apartment. 

Alone

That word rung in my head more than it should have. I didn’t know why but I was suddenly crying. Literally nothing happened other than Rick leaving for a few minutes and I felt inconsolable. I stepped into the warm shower crying and sniffing. I was starting to see Rick’s point a little better now. I should have a more emotional resilience. I shouldn’t be breaking down the moment the first person I’ve seen in weeks leaves. That’s just not normal for me. 

Cutting myself off from the real world made life easier to deal with, but it didn’t make me a happier person. I needed some form of interaction to not get lost in my own little world. A world that I very clearly did not take care of. Rick could see that about me so much easier than I could. My mind continued over this train of thought as I shampooed my hair, and just like that I was crying even harder now. I must have been a sight to see; sobbing with a head full of suds. 

“He realized,” sniff, “and he came over,” sob, “he’s so nice,” I choked out as I rinsed the shampoo out my hair and the tears off my face. The thing about rock bottom is that it’s different for everyone; you don’t know you’re there until you’ve left. Rick could see where I was and he came over to help pull me out of it. This shower was step one, and it seemed he had step two planned out as well. 

I took my time in the shower to calm down as well as give Rick the time he needed to run out. I heard the bathroom door open and shut without a word, so he must be back by now. I didn’t rush though, I finished up meticulously shaving as well as exfoliating and moisturizing. By the time I felt clean my bathroom was nothing but steam, making it almost hard to breath. I turned on the overhead fan to suck some of it out, and examined the reason for Rick opening the bathroom door. 

On the counter was a pile of neatly folded pink lace. Picking up the garment it turned out to be a brand new lingerie set. I couldn’t help the snort I let out. The clothes I had worn in here were nowhere to be found, so my only options were lingerie or nude. I opted for the former because the outfit was actually gorgeous. The bra was more of a bralette made of a sheer pastel colored fabric with intricate lacing embroidered all over. There were small cutouts in the shape of hearts that exposed my nipples, and as I slipped on the panties I realized they matched too. The entire back was practically cut out, exposing my cheeks completely. They were lined in pretty lace in the shape of a heart as well. I could imagine that it made my ass look incredible, but I couldn’t turn around enough to see and the mirror in my bathroom didn’t go down that far. I completed the set by slipping on the long sheer robe. It too was intricately embroidered with beautiful lace and had a heart cut out of the back, exposing my shoulder blades. I half wished it came with matching stockings and garter belts, but I found nothing else in the bathroom. 

I shook out my hair to help it dry a little quicker before I spent my time skillfully applying makeup. I didn’t do a full face since I wasn’t going out; but I concealed what needed to be concealed and lined what needed to be lined. A final swipe of mascara to give me nice full fluttery lashes, and I didn’t feel like a giant walking trash bag for once. The more I looked in the mirror the better I began to feel. Rick was right. I liked taking my time to get ready and make myself look nice, it gave me confidence. Something I hadn’t felt in months. With a deep breath to calm my nerves, I exited the bathroom. 

The first thing I saw was, well nothing. No clothes all over everything, my dishes were not only cleaned, they had also been put away. All the trash had been collected and taken out. My bed was made and the couch pillows had been put back to their rightful position. Not only was my apartment straightened up, but it looked like it had been dusted and vacuumed as well. How had I not heard a vacuum? I was also only in the bathroom for maybe fourty five minutes tops. There was no way he had the time to run out, buy me a set of lingerie, and clean my entire apartment in that time. 

“Oh my god, Rick, how?” I asked, marveling at the cleanliness of everything. It even smelled good in here, the mixture of weed and sweat no longer permeating everything. He motioned to a small tissue sized box on the table with a bright red button on the top. He pressed the button and suddenly a tall blue creature poofed into existence next to me. I rightfully screamed. 

“I’M MISTER MEESEEKS LOOK AT ME!” It shouted as it appeared. 

“Chill (Y/N), it’s just a Meeseeks box. You give them a simple task, they do it, and then they disappear,” Rick told me as he handed the bong to the blue creature, “Clean that for me will ya, too much res.” 

“CAAAAAAN DOOO!” It shouted with over enthusiasm. I sat down next to Rick as it cleaned my bong to perfection; it even filled it with filtered water and dropped some ice cubes down the ice trap. “BLAZE IT!” Screamed the Meeseeks before it poofed out of existence like it came in. I blinked rapidly, looking from the bong to Rick to where the Meeseeks was and then back to Rick. 

“As weird as that was, thank you.” I said softly, this time I held Rick’s hand. 

“Don’t read too much into like I know you will. Next time something’s going on or you’re feeling just meh again, call me. I can at least do this, or fucking take you out somewhere. Damn girl you need to socialize more.” He teased, pulling his hand away so he could pack the freshly cleaned bong. 

“Socializing is like eating healthy, I know I should do it, it’s better for me and makes me happier long term, but I don’t care about long term. I wanna eat trash food alone in my apartment.” I chuckled as he passed me the bong. For the third time that night, Rick and I smoked in silence. This time was much nicer though. There was nothing left unsaid which broke all the tension in the room. I could actually feel relaxed from smoking for once. 

I began coughing as I exhaled the last hit of the bowl. It was mostly ash so my coughing fit was a painful one. My chest shook much to Rick’s intrigue because I could see him watching my breasts intently. Once my breathing had settled to normal Rick pounced. He pulled my hips towards him so I was half lying on the couch, his long lean body loomed over mine. I could see the beginnings of an erection in his pants.

“I know I have great taste, but fuck I didn’t realize how good you would look in this,” Rick told me in a husky voice that sent a spark of arousal straight to my core. His thumb brushed over my exposed nipples, forming hard peaks. He pinched and played with them, groping at my chest through the fabric. 

“I hope you didn’t spent too much on this Rick, because there’s barley any fabric to it,” I sighed, arching into his touch. 

“I stole it, so who fucking cares. Besides it will probably be destroyed after tonight,” He said before pressing a needy kiss to my lips. I hadn’t realized just how starved for physical contact I was until I felt his lips against my own. I felt a surge of emotion and my eyes threatened to spill over with tears again. I held myself back this time however because I knew crying and making out wasn’t cute. Instead I channeled the overwhelming emotions into lust and desire. Rick sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, moaning and grinding his body into mine. I felt his erection strain against his pants as it pressed into my upper thigh. I pushed my leg further into his erection, earning me a groan and buck of the hips. 

“I’m gonna- you’re gonna fucking get it tonight, baby girl,” Rick whispered into my ear as his hands explored my exposed body. He was familiar with my every curve and dimple, but that did not stop him from reintroducing himself. His hands were rough and calloused from years of hard work, but it was so uniquely Rick that I didn’t care. I could feel the warmth of my arousal between my legs now, making me feel uncomfortably slick and needy.

“How are you gonna give it to me, Daddy?” I asked through breathy moans, slipping in the pet name I knew drove him wild. Rick’s eyes were ablaze with primal energy, pupils blown out so large I could no longer see his iris. 

“You got my snap earlier, figure it out,” he growled into my neck. Hickies were being peppered down my neck and onto my collar bone, serving as small reminders for our reunion. At his words my heart skipped and the needy warmth was growing into a painful heat deep in my core. He had told me to get my ass ready, so I could expect sitting was going to be painful tomorrow. I moaned a sound of excitement, grinding my thigh into Rick’s cock again. He began dry humping my leg as our lips met again, desperate for sensation. His hand began to caress my body once more, but instead of exploring, it had a very clear destination. Nimble fingers rubbed my lower lips through the thin fabric torturously. 

“You’re soaked for daddy,” he praised, pushing the fabric to the side, “does the thought of my cock in your ass get you wet, baby?” He probed, not only with his questions but also with his fingers. He skipped straight to two, slowly sinking them into me as he watched my face. I came undone underneath him. His words and actions were too much, I was engulfed in flames from the bonfire he stoked to life. I felt so hot my cheeks were flush and my lips were swollen from him sucking and biting them. I had to be a sight because Rick looked just as desperate as I did. 

“Fucking, look at you. Turn over baby, keep that ass high for me,” he demanded, impatiently manhandling me so I was where he wanted. “Love the way these panties shape your ass,” he groaned, marveling at the sight. A loud smack rang out through my apartment followed by a sharp stinging sensation in the best possible way. My pussy throbbed from the hit, causing Rick to moan as he watched it. I heard him mutter beautiful as I felt his hot breath against me. 

I saw stars at the first stroke of his tongue. Being stoned didn’t help my over sensitivity, nor did Rick being an oral sex master. He licked long languid stripes from my clit to my asshole, spending more time on my rear entrance, like he always did. My eyebrows furrowed as my jaw dropped, crying out a mixture of moaning and laughter. My eyes felt heavy and my limbs were limp despite being able to hold myself up. With each flick of his tongue against my clit I fell deeper and deeper into mindless bliss. 

My face fell forward, hiding it in my hands and I savored the sensations pulsing through my body. The fiery heat of need radiated through me steadily, it was intoxicating in it’s warmth. Rick kept the fire in my belly at bay with his masterful tongue, but just barley. My body threatened to spill over into oblivion at any moment. 

As annoyed as I was with Rick’s ability to read me earlier, I was grateful for it now. I could feel a tension begin to build between my legs. Rick could tell we were getting to the home stretch so he focused on my clit in tight quick flicks.  
“Daddy, I’m -“ I gasped, as my vision went completely white. Pure euphoria shot out through my body to every nerve. It rolled through me like crashing waves, each swipe of Rick’s tongue was another wave breaking against the shore. He moaned encouragingly, letting me ride out my orgasm against his face. 

The room spun around me as I tried to sit up. Tried being the operative word because my head was spinning too much. Rick had to catch me. He eased us back so he was leaning against the arm of my couch, a pillow beneath him for support. He also easily manhandled me to a more exposed position with my back against his chest. Rick forced my legs open with his knees and griped my thighs tight. 

My entire body still pulsed with the after glow of my orgasm. Small shudders ran through my body every few moment and I was still breathing heavily. Rick did not give me a moment to recover however because I felt his entire length grind into my sex. Still too sensitive, Rick tortured my clit with the head of his cock. I hissed from the pain, instinctually pulling away from the over stimulation. 

“Too much, that hurts, Daddy.” I whined turning my head to look back at him. Rick grinned evilly, leaning forward to kiss me. He never stopped, only held my hips in place and made his strokes even more torturous. His kiss was a soothing one, softly teasing my tongue with his own. 

“It’ll feel good baby girl, trust me,” Rick moaned into the hollow of my throat, licking and sucking the tender skin. I shuddered with each flick of his cock against my clit. Tears spilled from my eyes as I failed to pull away from the incredible agony. 

Deciding I’d had enough, or that he had become too restless, Rick repositioned himself. I heard him rummage around for something and then the pop of an opened tube. The older man squeezed a generous amount of lubricant on his cock before tossing the bottle. I bit my lip in anticipation, trying to relax my body for what was next.

“You ready for this cock, princess?” Rick asked as he pressed firmly against my rear entrance. It felt nice and slick, the head sliding into me with ease. My body throbbed around him, each new sensation more incredible than the one before. 

“I need you,” I whined, my words causing Rick to twitch inside me. He pressed his hips forward, sinking further into my asshole. I lavished sensation of Rick’s cock slowly stretching me open; feeling exposed even though we were completely alone. He murmured words of encouragement into my ear with each thrust.

“You’re doing great, baby girl. You always take my cock so well,” he praised, kissing my neck sloppily. “And you’re getting so good at taking it in the ass. I’m proud of you princess,” Rick continued his admiration as I felt is balls press against my pussy, now fully sheathed inside me. His compliments stirred me even more as I tried to ride him, but he held me steady. 

“Patience baby, it’s my turn now,” Rick told me as his grip on my thighs tightened. He man-handled my body with ease as I was slowly lifted off his cock. Rick was showing a rare side of himself tonight by telling me to be patient. He was the one to favor hard rough sex. I had no room for complaints though, truthfully I was in no mood for the violent debasing I usually experienced with Rick. Once again he anticipated my needs before I even knew I what I needed. 

Rick may talk a big nasty game by telling me I was cosmically meaningless, but his actions contradicted his every word. I’d never been with someone who literally knew me better than I knew myself, and seeing what Rick did with that made my heart swell. The sudden rush of emotions made my body tense around Rick.

I gasped out his name as his cock almost pulled out of me completely, just the head teasing my entrance. Once again he slid his length into my ass, now less resistant. He let out a low groan as his cock began fucking me open. 

“That’s it baby, your ass feels so good,” Rick trailed off into a moan as he spoke. My own cries of pleasure joined his as a slow rhythmic pace had finally been set. My muscles were able to relax and take his cock with ease. While this was not the first time Rick and I have had anal sex, I was still very new to the process and he made sure to take his time with me. 

Now that I was stretched out enough, Rick basked in the sensations of fucking my asshole. He moved my entire body up and down his length, lifting me as though I were nothing. I did my best to keep from completely melting in his arms. I went from completely isolation where if I felt any emotion it was loneliness; to being wrapped in Rick’s arms and treated like the tastiest snack in the multiverse. 

Rick’s thrusts were becoming more shallow and they increased in speed by just the slightest. His breathing was labored as he pressed his lips to my ear, “I can take this ass like I can take your pussy now. Fuck, you know I love that, (Y/N). You’re doing so good you deserve a reward,” he told me as one of the hands supporting my thighs moved to my clit. I was instantly awash with pleasure as it strummed through my every nerve. 

I couldn’t form together any words, my mind too clouded from each small circle he massaged into my clit. My body began to clench around him and I couldn’t help but grind into Rick’s cock. Despite being just as desperate for release as I was, Rick was determined to keep the intimate mood he had set for the evening. He moaned into my ear without shame as his hips lost their rhythm, chasing his building orgasm. 

“You want another reward baby?” Rick asked, I nodded vehemently, a sharp gasp catching in my throat from the right stroke of my clit. “Good girl. Daddy’s gonna fill you with his cum, do you want that, princess?” 

“Please Rick, I want you to cum in my ass,” I cried out shamelessly. With my words his cock twitched inside me; animalistic growls coming from Rick’s throat as he lost control of himself. 

He began babbling incessantly as hot ropes of cum coated my insides, “so hot, fucking love you. Love you so much, love cumming inside you.” 

I lost myself for the second time that night, my body shuddering around Rick’s cock. The combined sensations of him massaging my clit and being filled with Rick’s cum was too much. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through my body to each of my limbs, leaving a lingering tingle. A few tears escaped out of the corners of my eyes I was so overwhelmed with sensation. 

Our chests heaved in sync as we slowly came down from our orgasms. Shudders ran through my body ever few moments, clenching painfully around Rick’s cock. We laid like that for a while, no one speaking, just basking in each other. Gracefully, Rick pulled out, not minding the cum that pooled onto his stomach as it dripped out of me. For once the silence was peaceful. My body thrummed with pleasure from both orgasms, as well as the calm that radiate from Rick. I was feeling fully sated. While all my problems haven’t been solved, Rick had definitely helped with the vicious circle I had put myself in. I couldn’t help but let myself melt into his touch just a little bit. He adjusted our bodies then, rolling so I was forced to be the little spoon. Not that I minded. 

“You younger generation are so helpless you can’t even deal with your depression right,” he chided with a chuckle, stroking my chest and stomach softly. 

“I don’t enjoy alcohol the way you do, Rick, so excuse me if I don’t want to needlessly destroy my liver. I’m already doing that with my life,” I replied with a teasing smile in my voice. 

“At least alcohol makes you do crazy shit and keeps life interesting,” he replied, pressing mindless kisses along my neck. Each one eased any of the anxieties I felt I the back of my mind. We chatted a bit, no real conversation direction. Rick and I were both tired so naturally we began to drift off, the conversation dying as our minds became clouded and slower to respond. 

On the very edge of consciousness, I heard Rick say quietly, “you know I mean it.” 

I turned over in his arms to face him, whining a tired quizzical sound more than actually asking him what he meant. He was quiet for a moment, not responding immediately. This woke me a bit as I opened my eyes to look at him. The expression on Rick’s face could only be described as that of pure vulnerability. 

“I meant it when I said I love you,” he finally told me. My heart stopped at his confession. Something I never expected from Rick, nor even considered. He was mid-orgasm when he told me so I brushed off his earlier words.

I gently touched his face, meeting his eyes. 

“Rick-“

“Don’t,” he cut me off, pulling me in for a kiss. That was the most I was going to get out of Rick. He didn’t acknowledge his feeling for anyone, nor did he enjoy showing any vulnerability, so I was lucky to get as much as I did. I wouldn’t push him any further than he was comfortable with. 

“Thank you for everything tonight. Obviously my life’s problems aren’t solved, but I really needed this.” I told him softly after we broke the kiss. 

“Anal when you’re sad, got it. I’ll remember that for the future,” he teased through a yawn. I rolled my eyes, but I doubted he noticed. 

“You better not take advantage of that, just because I cry watching movies all the time doesn’t mean you get anal at every tear or sniffle,” I told him, knowing the schemes he was coming up with in his head. 

“Keep telling yourself that, princess,” he murmured, barley awake now. I chose to follow Rick’s lead. I’d fallen asleep alone for far too long. With his long arms wrapped around my waist and my head resting on his shoulder, I finally felt relaxed. Sleep came easily then, and for the first time in over a month I was looking forward to waking up tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! All comments are loved and appreciated. If you have requests drop them by my tumblr, eyeballsto-entrails.tumblr.com


End file.
